Promisses
by 013bela
Summary: Revyn and his wife don't quite see eye to eye, when it come to some promises they might have made to each other. For the Skyrim Kink Meme. [Follow up to Tea With Amulets]


It had been a slow day, not that he'd mind, he managed to get by just fine with what he had, and such times were good for his reading. The smell of the potato soup he had put on the fire a little before was starting to come out, so Revyn decided to call it a day and close the shop.

Slipping out of the tall chair that he kept behind his counter, and stretching out when his feet touched the ground, Revyn almost tumbled back when the door was pushed open with enough force to hit the wall before bouncing back.

It was Lisbeth, dragging snow into his shop, and with rolled up furs on her shoulders. She kicked the door close, he was sure that the impact dumped some of the snow that was stuck into the roof over the door of the shop. For a second, his mind was blank, which only made the anger that came afterwards more overwhelming.

"You promised!" the fact that he could see her upset frown only made it worse. She broke her promise, and she couldn't even be bothered to put on a bloody helmet.

"Please, Revyn, don't be like this" the furs were thrown over the counter, making the glass vials he kept on the lower part rattle in their shelves. "I didn't plan-"

"Think carefully about your next words, because if you tell me that you chased after bears on an impulse, I might just go spend the night on the cornerclub on an impulse." Lisbeth wasn't frowning anymore, she only sported a wounded expression.

"You have to understand, Revyn. I didn't..." the words died on her lips, and his anger kept on burning, so he did the only thing he could think of, he went past her, and reached for the door handle. He needed to leave for a while, he couldn't bear to look at her, and know that she was closer to tears than to explaining herself.

It hurt him too, to lose his temper with her, but he begged her when they married in Riften. She protected him from one of the many bears that plagued the woods that surrounded the Rift, and now she had a scar in her arm, while he was intact.

With the same force that Lisbeth applied to the door when she came into the shop, she pushed him against the door when he tried to open it. The armor she were was cold, but with no edges, only pressing him to the wood, not actually hurting, even if the action took his breath away.

"There was nothing I could do, the bear came to me, and wouldn't leave, so I either killed it or took my chances with all the noise it was making attracting something more dangerous" their noses should have been brushing against each other, they were the same height after all. But Lisbeth was much stronger, and she practically hoisted him to her hips, his legs almost around her tights. It only allowed her to bury her face on his neck.

"You can't do this every time we argue, Lisbeth. You know I have a right to be angry" his legs were truly around her waist now, his need to shout at her was still there, but he couldn't pull away, not now when her steel plate started to warm between the heat of the shop, and the body heat of them both.

"Still, I don't want you mad at me"

This feeling of frustration, wasn't new, he asked her not to go after bears again, which was rather silly, judging from the fact that they became acquaintances because she sold him the jewelry and precious stone she found on draug filled tombs, or whatever it was that Nords called that. The image of her, bleeding all over the pretty dress that she has worn during their weeding was still something that woke him up in the middle of the night.

"I can't do anything else, Revyn" she pulled back from their embrace, making him hold onto her shoulders for support. "We want to get out of Winterhold. You don't want me in here as much as I don't want you with all these Nords." the way she looked at him, it made his breath hitch, that was why they couldn't wait for a way out of that city, that was why they married. "We can't do this if you press on for my protection. You have to trust me to be strong when I'm out in the woods, as I trust you to be strong inside the walls of the city."

"Do you think we can do this?" she wouldn't say anything, she only kissed him. This wasn't the first time they had this discussion. He already knew her answer.

She pulled him away from the door and the shop, and towards their bedroom. It wasn't always like this. Sometimes it was her that shouted at him, face red with fury, asking him to let go of her hand, to let her go after the Nords who walking the Grey Quarters at night, looking for trouble, and to cause some trouble too.

"Close the door" it was all he managed to mumble between their kisses, but she ignored it, in favor of sitting on their bed, with him on her lap now. His words were only a though, neither of them really had the will to part with the other, they never did after such discussions.

All they wanted was to try and say the words they said to each other all those months back, when they deiced that the marriage was what they wanted and needed. They had to believe that they could get out of Winterhold, so they could hold any possible guiltiness at bay, because it was becoming harder to ignored the other each passing day.


End file.
